


Champagne Plant

by orphan_account



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (SHORT AF THING)Herb Cookie tries to make Sparkling Cookie feel frisky after he closes the bar. (Spoiler: Ninja Cookie does NOT like that)





	Champagne Plant

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Short asf thing. Also, here, Herb Cookie is a biology teacher(due to a skin in the game) and Champagne Cookie a bar owner, because.... yeah?  
> (Note, I call Sparkling Cookie Champagne because I associate that dring with Sparking Cookie)

Champagne Cookie tilted the glass he held in his hand, the champagne swishing around in the glass. He looked bored, leaning against the bar counter.

“Champagne.” A voice said. Herb Cookie sat across from him, holding his plant. The biology teacher was off for the weekend, and he had come to hang out with the bar owner.

“Oh, sorry!” Champagne apologized, placing down the glass in front of Herb. “Anyway, what’s it like, being a teacher?” He asked.

“Stressful. I can never stretch...” Herb lamented. A few things streamed through Champagne’s head, but he dismissed them, his face heating up a shade of red. Herb looked at the time.

“11:13...” Herb murmured. Champagne determined it was PM. He shouldn’t have just guessed, as it was pitch black outside.

“Should I close up? Nobody else is coming in right now...” Champagne was surprised that nobody else was coming in. Herb helped close up, since he was the only other one there. While Champagne had his back turned, Herb rested himself on the employee’s side of the counter, his bottom jutting out. Champagne finished stacking the last chair at the few tables in the small bar. The only lights left were the lights above the counter, where even there it was minimal and dim. Champagne turned around to stare at Herb, who’s eyes were half-lidded.

“What?” Champagne asked, clueless. Herb shook his behind.

“Are you really that clueless?” Herb whined, slumping over the counter.

“What? Clueless? No!” Champagne protested, though he couldn’t deny, he had no idea what Herb wanted.

“Just get over here!” Herb yelled, out of character. Champagne rolled his eyes, but soon found himself forced to pin Herb against the counter. He was both aroused...and extremely confused. He groaned at the sudden jerk of Herb’s hips against his own. Herb had the most frightening and, rather beautiful face he’d seen out of the teacher. Herb’s eyes were, of course, half-lidded, his face was a bright pink, his mouth open to breathe. Champagne grinned and leaned down to softly peck Herb’s cheek, his hands resting on Herb’s waist, holding him up.

“I never knew you could make such a beautiful face...” Champagne breathed, pushing him fully onto the counter. Herb tried to hold himself up with his trembling hands as his host stroked his thighs lovingly. Everything was interrupted as they heard a knocking at the windows looking into the bar. As they averted their gaze to the window, they saw the looming Ninja Cookie, glaring at them. He shook his head and continued his walk past. The two cookies exchanged a sheepish grin and Champagne pulled Herb in for a kiss before letting him go, shoving him outside. He waited until Herb left, exchanging goodbye to slip under the counter.

“Goddamnit...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that, I guess.


End file.
